Noa's Hatred
by Stith
Summary: After reviving from being subdued by Noa, Stith awakens in a hospital with Noa waiting. Noa reveals his reason for hating Tyrowe, while Tyrowe is hot on their trail. Will Stith find out the real truth about her lover's past? Or will she be caught in the m


**__**

Noa's Hatred - The Stith Saga pt 3

__

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TITAN AE UNIVERSE, SO SUING ME WILL BE USELESS. I'M POOR ANYWAY. THIS STORY TAKES PLACE ALMOST IMMEDIATELY AFTER 'BAD BLOOD', SO READ THAT FIRST, OTHERWISE ENJOY!

****

Stith's eyelids slowly batted open, she'd been out for a while. She stared up at the white ceiling, then looked around. She was in a hospital. "So, you're finally awake?" Noa said, sitting in a chair across the room, he got up and walked towards Stith "Are you okay?" Stith groaned "No, since you knocked me out, you son of a bitch." Noa's face kept it's serious look "I had to do that, it was the only way I could get to talk to you. And to get you away from Tyrowe." He said, Stith sat up "Well, if you wanted me so badly, why am I in a hospital?" she asked "It's not everyday you see a Mantrin carrying another unconscious Mantrin in the streets of a human city. Besides, it's more of a safety factor, Tyrowe will be more unlikely to find you here." He replied, Noa walked around Stith's bed and looked out the window "So you think you're safe just because we're in a hospital? You forgetting one thing." She said, silently getting up "And what may that be?" Noa asked "Me!" Stith had sneaked over to Noa, she threw a punch. It never connected, her hand froze in mid air, she tried to move it but it felt like it was being held by some unseen force. Noa turned around "I do not fear you Stith, but rather fear for you." He said, Stith's hand suddenly was able to move, she felt her hand "How dare you tell me I'm not fearsome! Who do you think you are!?" She yelled, she was still woozy "Stith, calm down." He said, still keeping his calm "How can I!? You abducted me, you claim my lover is a psychopath and you shot up my store!" she yelled, Noa shook his head "I'm sorry about your store, but your 'lover' is a psychopath." He said, Stith sat down "You have no proof." Noa looked at her "I seen it with my own eyes, that's proof enough."

Tyrowe left the store, he didn't fix the shop at all. He pulled a device from his pant pocket, on the monitor showed a red blip in the north west direction "Going home, eh?" Tyrowe said to himself, then went towards the location.

Stith shook her head "What did he do to make you go after him?" she asked, Noa sat on the bed, alongside Stith. "Reya was my best friend. Her and I were close, ever since we were created." He said, Stith's attention turned up "Created? You mean born, right?" she said "No, we were created. We were a project created by the Drej, 4 of us all together. Tyrowe, Reya, and me were spawned from a Mantrin codenamed 'Mother'." Stith's eyes widened, she had heard lore about this Mantrin before. "Once we finally escaped from the Drej's clutch, Tyrowe had extreme prejudice towards them, making him filled with a taste for revenge. Tyrowe and Reya got together, and she got pregnant. Two children, male and a female, were inside of her. She began to act suspicious of Tyrowe, she noticed he was following her every moves, kept track of her almost constantly. She told me about it and I became concerned, so I confronted him about it. He didn't tell me anything and thought I was crazy, we never saw on the same level ever since. One day, she found out his plan, she was so distraught that she couldn't bear to even tell me, later that day she ended her life, taking her children's lifes as well before they even had one. Now you know why I'm after him, I have to get revenge for Reya, for my lo….friend." Noa said, telling his tale.

Stith looked down "I'm sorry for your loss. But who was the 4th Mantrin created? You never told me about him or her." Stith asked, Noa looked at her "She was captured by the Drej. We later freed her, but she had no recollection of us and went her own way, She was…" Noa was interrupted by the yelling of a doctor outside the room "Sir, you can't go in there! Sir!" he yelled. Noa got up and checked the situation, his eyes widened as he saw Tyrowe walk towards the room. "Shit!" he yelled as he closed the door "What is it?" Noa went over towards the bed "It's Tyrowe, he followed us!" Noa said, Stith got up and Noa pushed the bed to the door. He opened the window "Quick, get on the ledge and jump!" he yelled as he pointed towards the opened window "Are you fucking crazy!?! I don't wanna commit suicide!" Stith said, Tyrowe tried to open the door to no success. "Do not question me right now, just jump! I'll catch you!" he said, Stith walked over to the window "Wait a minute, how are you gonna catch me when you're up he…" before Stith could finish, Noa pushed her out the window "OH SHIT!" Stith screamed as she fell down to the ground, then came to a sudden stop, a few mere inches from the ground. Noa applied all his power to stopping Stith's descent to the ground. Stith suddenly hit the ground, with little force. She got up and looked out the window she was just thrown out of "What the fuck was that!?" She said to herself. Noa leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. Tyrowe blasted the door open "Where's Stith!" he yelled "You're never gonna get her!" Noa yelled, then he made a break for the window. Tyrowe aimed his pistol and fired, missing twice and hitting him in the shoulder with his last shot, Noa stumbled and ran out the window awkwardly. "Oh shit, he didn't just do that!!" Stith said to herself, then ran towards where she thought he was gonna land and extended her arms to catch him, she braced for an extreme impact. She waited, then she opened her tightly closed eyes, Noa was hovering very close to Stith's arms. "Whoa." She said, Noa let himself go and landed in Stith's arms. "Thank you." He said, he breathed like he held his breath for about 10 minutes. Stith set him on his feet, he nearly collapsed until Stith caught him again "Whatever you did, it drained the living hell out of you!" she said to Noa "Psychokinesis take a lot out of me." He revealed "What the hell is that?" Stith asked "I'll tell you later, we need to get out of here now." Noa said, pointing to the window he came out of with his good arm, Tyrowe was looking down at them from there. "He can do it too, we better get going." Noa said, Stith nodded and set him down. She went out into the street, gun drawn, and walked in front of a Van. The human shouted "Hey, what the hell are you doing!" Stith aimed the gun at him "I'm taking your damn car! Get out!" she yelled, the human obliged by putting his hands in the air and running out. She loaded Noa into the back, he held his injured shoulder in pain. Stith set the driver's seat as far back as she could, then slipped in. Her legs touched the steering wheel "Damn human technology." She cursed as she looked around for a way to start the van. She looked out the window, Tyrowe exited the hospital "Shit!" she said as her foot pressed the gas pedal, the van sped forward "Whoa, whoa!" Stith said as she steered the car like a maniac around other cars, sometimes going into oncoming traffic "I'm not used to this shit! I'm not used to this shit!" She cursed at herself as she drove.

Tyrowe saw them speed away, he fired several shots at the van, but only hitting other cars or missing altogether. "Damn you, Noa." Tyrowe swore, he took the device from his pant pocket and watched the red blip go further and further away from his location "Don't worry Stith, I'll find you. I always do."

Noa looked at Stith "Slow down Stith! You're gonna get us into a wreck!" he yelled "I don't know how!" she responded, avoiding more cars "Take your foot off the gas!" he replied, she looked down at her foot for a quick second, then back up to the road "Oh, ok." She released the pedal. The car came to a rolling stop. Noa looked at her "You've never drove a car before, have you?" Stith blew up "I don't know how to drive these damn things! I'm a weapons expert, not a fucking race car driver!" she yelled "Okay, okay! Sorry." He said, Stith got out and opened the van's back doors "What are you doing?" he asked, Stith answered by picking him up and carrying him off the road, leaving the van in the middle of traffic and causing many angry motorists to honk and yell. Stith took him to the house and set Noa onto the kitchen table. She grabbed some bandages from the bathroom and came back to Noa. "Take off your shirt." She said, Noa took his trench coat off and lifted his shirt above his head, revealing his injured shoulder, blood flowing freely. "This'll hurt a little." Stith told him, she began wrapping the bandages around the wound, looping under his armpit and over his shoulder. Noa winced in pain, Stith looked at Noa "How did you do that?" she asked "Do what?" "You know, the hovering thing, what was that?" Noa winced in pain again "You mean the psychokinesis? Tyrowe, Reya, and I were both born with it, we inherited it from 'Mother' , we just never realized it until we awakened." He explained "Awaked? What's that?" she asked "Awakening is the process we go through to realize your psychic powers. Tyrowe and I went through it, Reya never lived to. I never remembered what happens, you go into a coma like state is as much as I know." He explained "I've heard folk lore of 'Mother' going through it, she supposedly destroyed an entire city without even knowing it. But then again, it's just a fairy tale." He said, then Stith stopped wrapping the bandages. She cut the end off and put tape on it so it would hold. "There, done." She said "Thanks." He replied "How do you compare to Tyrowe?" she asked, Noa looked at the ground "Ty's abilities are great, he's very skilled with his powers. I've never been able to beat him one-on-one, I've barely escaped death everytime. He is very formidable." He told her, Stith looked down at the floor "What are we gonna do now? We can't keep on running from him like this." Stith asked, hinting a little confusion "I don't know. It'll probably be a good idea to leave the planet." He suggested "Never! I'll never leave my friends behind!" Stith shouted, she didn't like the idea of leaving Akima here with Tyrowe. "I don't know what else to do besides that. I cannot face him alone." He said "I still don't know why he wants to kill me." She said "He doesn't, he wants to kill me and keep me from telling you the truth. He wants you just like he wanted Reya. Unfortunately, I don't know what that is." He said, Stith looked at him intently, almost with a glimpse of care in her eyes. She looked down "Before we were interrupted, who was that fourth Mantrin that was created who you were gonna mention? Is he/she still alive? Maybe he/she can help." Stith looked back up at him, Noa froze. "Yes, she's very alive." He looked at Stith, his eyes were looking deep into Stith. Then said something that would change her life forever, "She's You."………. (TO BE CONTINUED)


End file.
